


Jurassic World

by BlackberryCupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryCupcake/pseuds/BlackberryCupcake
Summary: Jurassic World falls just as Karasuno Volleyball Club and Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club are there for different reasons. With Tsukishima's seemingly unending knowledge of dinosaurs and Tendou's frightening ability to predict their movements, will they be able to make it out alive?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	Jurassic World

Chapter 1:  
The sound of Kei’s alarm clock was grating. He reached over to smack his palm against it- only to miss and be subjected to suffer in the overwhelmingly annoying sound until his glasses were on. He picked up his phone. He only had two notifications. The first was a text from Tadashi reminding him about some homework that he had obviously completed by now- though the gesture was admittedly sweet. The second was a headline that put Kei off.

JURASSIC WORLD REOPENING IN PLACE OF FAILED JURASSIC PARK  
Kei blinked and clicked the article open:  
Ever wanted to see a dinosaur up close? Jurassic World might be right up your alley.   
Photos from any level of photographer- professional or not- won’t do Jurassic World any justice. Seeing the vicious Velociraptors (https://www.nhm.ac.uk/discover/dino-directory/velocira ptor.html) and the majestic Tyrannosaurus Rex (https://www.nhm.ac.uk/discover/dino-directory/ tyrannosaurus.html) is something that you’ll have to do with your own eyes- a necessity before you die. Just take our word for it.   
Tickets are pretty fair, considering what you’re going to see, starting at $2900.

Kei breathed out and scrolled down. Another section of the article caught his eye.

An interview with mathematician Ian Malcom provides some insight on the controversy of the park’s reopening.  
Interviewer- So, Ian. You’ve been pretty verbal about your thoughts on reopening this place. Why don’t you give us an idea about what your thoughts on this are?  
Malcolm- Well, of course it’s a bad idea.  
Interviewer- What’s causing you to think that?  
Malcolm- We’ve tried and tried again. Playing God never seems to work out for humans- nature won’t let itself be contained like that.   
Another interview with park employee Claire Darling provides insight for the opposite side of the argument.  
Interviewer- Ms. Darling, why don’t you give us an idea about your thoughts on the reopening of the park?  
Darling- I think it’s a good idea. The re-creation of these creatures is something everyone should be able to see.

A harsh knock at Kei’s door shook him out of his concentration on the article. “Hey! Time to get out of bed!” came Aki’s voice, just as grating as Kei’s alarm. “C’mon, Kei! I made breakfast for you!”  
Kei groaned, but begrudgingly got out of bed.

The day had been long, and Kei was sitting on the floor of the volleyball gym waiting for Takeda to come give them some news.   
The floor hurt against Tsuki’s boney butt, intertwining in a perfect harmony with the pounding that was beginning to bloom behind his eye. He hoped to god that Takeda-sensei would be there soon. He had ‘big news’ to share. Coach Ukai refused to tell them what it was- apparently it was Takeda-sensei’s big news to share.   
Tsuki sat at the back of the group near Tadashi, who’s thigh was hot and sticky and pressed up against his own. Although, Tsuki didn’t really mind it. It was sort of pleasant compared to the floor pressing up against his butt and the migraine blossoming in his head.  
Tsuki suddenly realized that Tadashi had been asking a question, “Huh?” Tsuki asked with a pang of annoyance.  
“What do you think Takeda-sensei’s going to tell us?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“It’s probably not a practice game. Maybe he got us into a cool training camp? Do you think?”  
“Like I said.”  
“You’re a downer today, huh?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Haha, sorry.”  
“Hello everyone!” came Takeda’s cheerful voice as he sauntered into the gym. “I have some news for you!” He stood in front of the group, pounding a hand on Ukai’s shoulder. “Have any of you ever heard of Isla Nubar?”  
Kei swallowed and frowned. That was a weird coincidence. What with the article he’d read that morning. After a moment of awkward silence, he begrudgingly raised his hand.  
“Tsukishima-kun!” said Takeda, “You know?”  
“It’s in Costa Rica.”  
“Yes!” Takeda cheered Kei on, “And… do you know what’s there.”  
Kei swallowed and tried to mask the frown creeping onto his face. “Jurassic Park.”  
“Jurassic World, that is.” Takeda’s expression was overflowing with excitement, “And… we’ve been invited there-”  
Oh, the team was already done listening. Everyone was screaming with excitement. Kei vaguely registered Tadashi’s hands gripping his shoulders as he shrieked, “TSUUUUKKKIIIII! JURASSIC WORLD!”   
The sucky part was that Kei couldn’t even stop smiling, even when Ukai had to scream at them to shut up so the soft-spoken Takeda could finish his announcement. “We’ve been invited there for a photoshoot on the beach. You know, to advertise the resort?” Takeda started to pass out the stack of papers he’d been gripping, “Bring these back as soon as you can. They’re permission slips. This isn’t a school sponsored event, so luckily there are no grade requirements,” Takeda seemed to eye Hinata and Kageyama in the front. “But, we still have a month and a half. I expect you to-”  
Tsuki stopped listening. A month and a half. That was going to be a long time to wait.

Luckily, the trip was not a school-sponsored event. The Jurassic World Advertisement Committee was paying for all park fees, transportation, resort fees, and food. Therefore, there were no grade requirements, for which Hinata was relieved.  
“I wonder if Tsukishima’s excited?”  
Kageyama just shrugged in response, “Isn’t he bad at expressing stuff? Or whatever it is Sugawara said?”  
Hinata gave Kageyama an incredibly skeptical glance. Kageyama didn’t see it. “Well, are you excited?”  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
“You don’t sound excited.”  
Kageyama glared at him.  
“Do you think they’ll wanna take pictures of our quick?”  
Kageyama huffed, “They’d better.” He was quiet for a moment, “How do you think volleyball relates to dinosaurs?”  
“I don’t know. But, we’re advertising the resort, right? Not the park. So… maybe it won’t be related?”  
“Stingyshima told me that there’s a hatchery at the resort, though. So it is related to dinosaurs. Or something.”  
“What’s a… hatchet-ry?”  
“Dumbass. Hatchery.”  
“What’s that, then?”   
“They hatch… you know… the babies there. I think.”  
Hinata rolled his eyes, “Why’d you get mad at me for asking? It doesn’t even sound like you know.”  
“Dumbass.”  
“Do you have spending money?”  
“Yeah. My parents send me 4,000 yen (about $40) every week that they’re gone for work. I have enough saved up.”  
“Lucky. My mom gives me 500 yen (about $5) every week for pork buns on Friday. So, I don’t have any money.”  
“Then stop buying pork buns until then.”  
“I can’t! And besides, there are only four Fridays until the trip, anyway. I’d only have 2,000 yen (about $20) by then.”  
“... I can buy you something.”  
Hinata’s heart exploded with joy, “Umm- okay! Okay!”  
“Don’t have an aneurysm.”  
“Augh, have I ever told you I love you, Bakayama?” Hinata hopped on his bike. He had the urge to hug Kageyama. He restrained himself. “See you tomorrow. We’re still meeting up, right?”  
Kageyama had a dumbfounded-seeming expression. Hinata couldn’t really read it. “Y- yeah.”  
“Alright!” Hinata waved before cycling off, “Bye!’

A MONTH LATER:  
“Hey,” said Kei’s mom, stepping into his room, “Are you all packed up and ready to go?” Kei glanced at his clock. He’d have to go to bed soon to get up early enough to make it to the school on time. The park had set up a bus to pick them up to take them to the Tokyo International Airport.   
Kei’s mom sat down beside him on his bed, “I think so.” She threaded an arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze.  
“Behave, okay?”  
“When have I ever not?”   
“And call every day.”  
“I know.”  
“Say that you will.”  
“I will, then.” Kei’s mom squeezed him again.  
“My model,” she had a smile on her face. Kei felt his face get hot.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“You are a model, though. You’re getting a photo shoot and everything.”  
Kei tried to keep the smile off of his face, “Whatever,” he failed.  
“And, try to keep that Tanaka boy’s head out of a T-rex’s mouth. He seemed a little crazy when I met him. You know, after your last volleyball game.”  
“I’ll try.”   
“Your brother wanted me to give you this,” Tsukki’s mom pulled a red envelope from the pocket of her cardigan. Kei studied it in his hands. It was a pretty color of red. It had a couple of golden Chinese characters on it. Kei couldn’t read them. There was a note on the back.  
Kei,   
You’d better have fun. The characters are lucky, so keep this envelope. And, don’t try giving the money to mom. I told her to force you to keep it.  
Love,  
Aki  
Kei pressed on the sides of the envelope to look inside. There was an American bill in it. Kei frowned, having no concept of what amount it was.  
“It’s about 10,000 yen (about $100),” said Kei’s mom.  
“10,000!” Kei’s eyes widened.  
“Yes. Get Aki a keychain or something. It’d make him happy. And, keep it. They only take American money on the island.”  
“O-okay.”  
“I love you, Kei.” Kei’s mom hugged him again, “I’m saying bye now since you’re leaving so early.”  
“Bye.”  
“Text me when you get there. To Karasuno, I mean.”  
“Of course.”

“If we don’t get coffee soon, I’ll probably die,” said Kiyoko on their walk to the bus. They’d spent the night at Yachi’s apartment, so they wouldn’t both have to walk to school in the dark alone.  
“Me too,” said Yachi, “Do you want to stop at a vending machine?”  
“I guess so. I wish Starbucks was open.”  
“It’s not?”  
“Not until nine.” They stopped at a vending machine that had iced coffee. “Should we get coffee for the upperclassmen?”  
“You’re so nice, Kiyoko.”  
Kiyoko giggled, “No, you are. What do you think they’d like?”  
Yachi thought for a minute, “Daichi-kun and Sugawara-kun probably like plain. I bet Asahi-kun likes mocha.”  
Kiyoko smiled, “I bet you’re right.” She was quiet for a moment, “Let’s get one for Tanaka, too.”  
They bought a few coffees, enough for them and the upperclassmen (and Tanaka), along with a few extras for those who seemed especially tired.  
They climbed onto the bus, and Yachi grabbed the clipboard from the pocket behind the driver seat that she’d stashed their two nights before. The park’s advertising committee had gone all out on their transportation. Their bus had seats that could lie back- and even a bathroom.   
“Hello, Yachi,” Sugawara greeted them. He was sitting next to Daichi, who looked pretty out of it.   
“Hello, Sugawara-kun.” Kiyoko grabbed the clipboard from Yachi’s hands.   
“You be the coffee-fairy, Yachi. I’ll do attendance.”  
“Okay, Kiyoko.” Yachi picked up Kiyoko’s bag with the iced coffee before handing two to Sugawara.  
“We got you guys some coffee,” said Yachi, “Can you give Daichi-kun’s to him once he… wakes up?”  
“Of course. Thank you so much, Yachi!”  
“Hello!” called Asahi from the front of the bus, as he stepped on, “How is everyone doing?”  
“Good!” said Yachi.  
“Great!” said Sugawara.   
Yachi handed Asahi his mocha. “Here, Asahi-kun. We got you coffee.”  
“Oh!” said Asahi, “You guys are sweet! Thank you!” He glanced at the mocha, “How’d you know I like chocolate?”  
“Ha ha… cause you’re… a sweet guy?”   
Asahi flushed, and laughed. “Since when are you so corny, Yachi?” asked Kiyoko.  
“Corny!” called Tanaka from the front of the bus, “Who is? I’m the king of corn!”  
“Hell yeah, you are!” Yachi heard Noya call from outside the bus.  
“Tanaka!” said Yachi, “I have something for you. Or, it’s from Kiyoko.” She handed him his coffee. Yachi shot a mischievous glance at Kiyoko, whose face was pretty pink. Yachi made her way back up the aisle as Tanaka loudly reacted, squeezing past Noya.  
“Yachi. You’re too much.”  
Yachi lowered her voice, “You wanted him to know, right?”  
Kiyoko smiled, “You’re smart.

The ride to Tokyo was turning out to be uncomfortably long. Noya had gotten up to pee every thirty minutes or so, which wasn’t helping Tanaka’s comfort level at all.   
At least Kiyoko had gotten him an iced coffee to help him survive. She really was a goddess. Tanaka wished he’d been able to sit next to her. But, as much as he wanted to, he wanted to not look like a creep even more. Besides, she and Yachi were leaning up against each other, sleeping. Kiyoko looked happy. That was all Tanaka could ask for.  
Noya finally fell asleep against Tanaka’s shoulder. Tanaka didn’t mind exactly, but he wished Noya was Kiyoko. Or he wished he was Asahi himself. He and Noya had a thing for each other. But Tanaka didn’t really want to ponder his best friend’s romantic relationship too much. That was kind of gross.  
Tanaka was becoming incredibly restless. He was itching to move his legs. Suddenly, though, a beautiful goddess took his mind off of it as she walked by him to use the restroom at the back of the bus.   
Now was his chance. Kiyoko was up and walking around, unhindered by a sleeping Yachi. Tanaka waited until she emerged from the restroom.   
“Hey, Kiyoko?”  
“Yes, Tanaka?”  
“Do you wanna watch a movie with me? I brought my I-pad.”  
Kiyoko thought for a moment. Tanaka thought his heart would explode. “Okay.”  
Tanaka dumped Noya off of his shoulder and lept out of the seat with his I-pad, directing Kiyoko to an empty pair of seats.  
They decided on the old Jurassic Park documentary that had been made in the 90’s. It was pretty interesting, but Tanaka was focusing more on Kiyoko pressing her body closer to his moment by moment. She was nicely tucked behind Tanaka’s arm since Tanaka’s fairly broad shoulders took up quite a bit of room.   
She was warm. 

Yachi stood up when the ride ended. Everyone was curled up asleep, which was pretty adorable. Ukai and Takeda were unloading their luggage from the compartment near the wheels outside the bus.  
Yachi had the unfortunate job of waking people up. They wouldn’t be too happy with her.   
Kiyoko was at the back of the bus with Tanaka. She was seemingly pretty deeply sleeping against his shoulder. Tanaka was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Yachi turned to wake Sugawara. She couldn’t bring herself to wake the two of them up just yet.   
Sugawara woke pretty easily, who woke Daichi (who had slept for an almost amazing part of the ride- five out of six hours!).   
Then, she woke up Kageyama- which turned out to be impossible. So, she woke Hinata up. Yachi knew that he might be the only one who would be able to violently shake Kageyama awake.   
“Asahi,” said Yachi, “Asahi. We’re here.” Asahi jerked awake. Yachi giggled, “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” said Asahi, throwing his arms over his head to stretch. “Did you get Noya up?”  
“Not yet.”  
“I will. Don’t worry about it. He’s a grump after sleeping, anyway.”  
“Okay, Asahi! See you outside, then!”


End file.
